Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the use of acyl derivatives of L-carnitine of formula (I) ##STR2## wherein: Y is hydrogen, methyl or amino, and
R is an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group selected from methyl, ethyl, 1-methylpropyl, isobutyl, isopropyl, mercaptomethyl and 3-guanidinopropyl, and their pharmacologically acceptable salts for treating degenerative alterations of the nervous system.
Examples of compounds encompassed by formula (I) are the following: ##STR3##
Formula (I) represents the compounds of the present invention as inner salts.
The compounds of the present invention also encompass the pharmacologically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula (I) that have formula (I') ##STR4## wherein X.sup.- is the anion of a pharmacologically acceptable acid selected from chloride, bromide, orotate, acid aspartate, acid citrate, acid phosphate, acid fumarate, lactate, acid maleate, acid oxalate and acid sulphate. If Y is amino, the pharmacologically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula (I) have general formula (I") ##STR5## wherein X.sup.- has the previously indicated meaning.
For the sake of simplicity, reference shall be made hereinbelow to the inner salts of formula (I). However, it should be understood that every disclosure equally applies to the pharmacologically acceptable salts of formula (I') and (I").